Veelabund
by Jadegreen33
Summary: meine 1.Story, ist noch nicht fertig, also bitte nicht zu viel erwarten. ich versuch mich auch mal an einem Summery, mit Rating bin mir nicht so sicher. Immer trifft es Harry, erst Retter der wiz-Welt und nun auch noch Schoßkatze von Draco Malfoy. slash!
1. Prolog

**Veelabund**

„ blablabla " mein Geschreibsel

„ „blablabla" " Gesprochenes

„ /blablabla/ " Gedachtes

Prolog 

„Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst Albus oder?"

„Doch ich befürchte ich meine es genau so, wie ich es gesagt habe… der Test spricht für sich…" seufzte ein gestresster Albus Dumbledore in seinem Büro laut auf.

Minerva McGonagall saß in einem alten hölzernem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und schaute betrübt zu Boden. /Der arme Junge… aber das ist doch gar nicht möglich mit seiner Blutlinie…/

„Und sie sind sich wirklich sicher dass es stimmt. Immerhin gab es niemanden in seiner Familie mit diesen Genen… und das seit mindestens 50 Generationen… Das kann unmöglich sein!" verzweifelt sah sie zu ihrem Vorgesetzten auf.

„Nein… es kommt mir auch komisch vor, aber ich habe nachgeforscht… wahrscheinlich hat er diese Gene nicht von seinen Vorfahren geerbt… es war, wie ich befürchte einfach eine Laune der Natur… Der arme Junge…" Albus schloss seine Augen nachdenklich… /Es gibt aber auch keinen Weg, wie wir es umgehen könnten…/

„Und wem wird er zu Eigen werden? Hoffentlich wurde er wenigstens dabei verschont…"

„Ich fürchte ich muss dich enttäuschen Minerva… Der Junge wird es nicht sehr leicht haben bei seinem Zukünftigen Vormund…"

„Aber warum? Was hat der Test denn für ihn ergeben? So schlimm kann es ihn doch nicht getroffen haben, oder etwa doch?... Albus sag doch was!"

„Der Test hat er geben, dass er zum Eigentum des jungen Mr Malfoys wird…"

„Oh nein! Und was wirst du jetzt unternehmen, ist der Junge nicht selbst ein Ratpenat?" ungläubig sah sie Dumbledore an.

„Ich werde erst einmal noch nichts machen… In der Woche bevor die Schule wieder beginnt, werde ich Mr malfoy und natürlich seinen Sohn darüber in Kenntnis setzen… Ich will vorher einfach noch mit Harry sprechen… ich muss ihn irgendwie aufmuntern… Er soll es auf sanfte Weise erfahren… ich habe 17 Jahre lang versucht ihn davor zu bewahren, und einen Ausweg zu finden aber den gibt es nicht… er weiß wahrscheinlich nicht einmal worüber ich spreche oder was überhaupt auf ihn zu kommt… der arme Junge…Veela eines Ratpenat… ja du hast Recht, der junge Mr Malfoy ist einer… wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie ich ihm helfen könnte… doch es gibt keinen Ausweg für ihn…" traurig stand der Schulleiter auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Ich wäre jetzt gerne ein wenig allein Minerva… ich werde dich natürlich über das Schicksal deines Hausbewohners auf dem Laufenden halten…"

„Natürlich Schulleiter… Ich werde mich zurückziehen. Eine Gute Nacht wünsche ich ihnen…"

Und damit verschwand eine angespannte Professorin aus dem Büro um sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Reich zu machen. Was allerdings keiner der beiden bemerkte war, dass ebenso ein schwarzer Kater sich aus dem Büro schlich und geradewegs in die Kerker lief.


	2. Chapter 1

Halloo =) heute ist es soweit =) ich lade euch das 1. kapitel hoch =)

danke für eure Reviews

das mit dem Ratpenat wird leider erst später erklärt sorry =(

ich denke aber in einem der nächsten Kapitel werd ichs dann erklären...

mal schaun =)

bin gerade bei Kapitel 3 am schreiben, also auch noch nicht im 2. Kapitel sorry =(

alsooo

Ach jaaa... hab ich vor dem Prolog vergessen...

Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen... (Den Part übernimmt J. K. Rowling) sonst noch was? ... hm nur die Idee zur Story gehört mir und mein Laptop =)

" blablabla " mein Geschreibsel

" "blablabla" " Gesprochenes

" /blablabla/ " oder " /blablabla/ " Gedachtes... (hab ich manchmal zwischendurch nicht aufgepasst...)

Kapitel 1

In Malfoy Manor erglimmte auf einmal ein grünes Feuer im Kamin und ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Klamotten stieg heraus.

Die im Salon anwesenden Mr und Mrs Malfoy schauten erstaunt von ihrer Abendlektüre auf und erblickten ebendiesen auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Kamin.

„Severus! Was verschafft uns diese Ehre, ich denke nicht, dass wir für heute verabredet waren. Du darfst natürlich gerne zum Essen bleiben!" freudig, aber dennoch überrascht begrüßte Narzissa den Familienfreund und Paten ihres Sohnes mit einer Umarmung.

„Danke Zissa ich bleibe natürlich gerne! Ich denke aber ihr solltet für noch eine Person mehr decken… Guten Abend Lucius, mein alter Freund!" wandte er sich nun, da er sich setzte auch zu seinem langjährigen Freund. „Ich hoffe, euch geht es gut ich muss euch nämlich noch etwas berichten!"

„Wieso soll ich denn noch für einen mehr decken… wir haben doch schon Besuch, wer möchte denn noch kommen?" verwirrt sah Narzissa von Severus zu ihrem Mann.

/Na wo der Besuch steckt kann ich mir denken…/ „Das möchte ich euch ja gerade erklären! Ihr habt sicher eine Veränderung bei Draco beobachtet.

„Wenn ich es dir sage Lucius! Ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört! … Naja ok mit meinen Katzenohren… aber das ist jetzt unwichtig… Viel wichtiger ist, dass man euch euren Besitz vorenthält! Oder vielmehr Dracos Besitz!" Severus Snape lief aufgebracht durch die Bibliothek des Manor Malfoy. In einem Ohrensessel zu seiner Linken saß sein bester Freund und früherer Schulkamerad Lucius Malfoy. Dieser konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er gerade eben gehört hatte und schüttete seinen Whiskey in einem Zug herunter. /Unglaublich… und der alte Sack wollte es uns einfach verschweigen… der kann was erleben.../

„Mich würde ja einmal brennend interessieren, warum bei Salazar er uns das vorenthalten will… ich meine… Draco hat sich verändert, die Veela mit Sicherheit auch. Wenn ich es mir überlege… wir hätten eigentlich auch von selbst darauf kommen können… Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt so viel gewachsen ist bestätigt es ja nur noch… sag Zissa hat er nicht mal als er noch kleiner war aufgeleuchtet? … ich denke er war ca. 5 Monate alt oder so…"

„Ja Liebling da hast du Recht! Vor 17 Jahren… das muss der Tag der Geburt seiner Veela gewesen sein…" nachdenklich schaute Mrs Malfoy auf dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

„Wenn man so darüber nachdenkt, gibt es alles einen Sinn… wir haben uns damals noch solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht, weil wir nicht wussten ob etwas mit ihm geschieht… aber dass er so ein glückliches Ende für ihn nimmt, hätten wir uns damals nicht träumen lassen!" stolz dachte Lucius an seinen Sohn, der, wie er wusste gerne jemandes Mate gewesen wäre, gerade als Ratpenat hatte er es schwer von jemanden ausgewählt zu werden. Und dass er jetzt sogar eine kleine Veela bekam, war nur umso schöner für seinen inzwischen nicht mehr so kleinen Draco.

„Gut, gut ich werde schnell den Hauselfen Bescheid geben, wegen dem Essen… und ihr solltet dafür sorgen, dass der junge Mr Potter bei uns eintrifft… ich denke euch wird dafür schon etwas einfallen…" damit ging sie aus dem Raum und Richtung Küche.

„Wie wollen wir ihn überhaupt herbekommen? Immerhin wird er noch nichts von seinem Schicksal erfahren haben, nach deiner Erzählung… er wird sicher nicht freiwillig, und schon gar nicht von selbst zu uns kommen… wollen wir seinen Verwandten einen Besuch abstatten oder hast du eine andere Idee Severus." Gespannt sah er zu dem Tränkeprofessor auf und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich würde sagen, am Besten lassen wir das Draco regeln… er kann deswegen nicht drangekriegt werden… immerhin ist der junge Potter sein Eigentum… wir würden dafür aber nach Askaban kommen…"

„Hast du Draco schon Bescheid gegeben?"

„Nein, aber ich hatte gerade vor zu meinem Patensohn zu gehen um ihm die erfreuliche Nachricht zu überbringen!" mit einem schiefen Grinsen machte sich Severus auf den Weg nach oben. /Na mal schauen wen mein Patenkind diesmal zu Besuch hat… das muss er sich eindeutig abgewöhnen/

Er musste seinen Zauberstab benutzen um in den dunklen Gängen etwas zu sehen und sich zu Recht zu finden.

Doch je näher er dem Ende des Korridors kam, an dem das Zimmer seines Patenonkels lag, desto lauter wurde das Stöhnen, welches genau aus dieser Richtung kam.

„Nicht zu fassen… der Junge ist ein Zauberer… kann noch nicht mal einen einfachen ´Silencio` über sein Zimmer legen… Naja… eben Pech gehabt…!" An der Tür stehen bleibend, teuflisch grinsend wartete er noch einen Moment, legte erneut seine Maske auf, öffnete die Flügeltüren mit Schwung und trat wie je her mit bauschendem Umhang ein.

„Oh ja Dray… mach's mir! Gibs mir… fick mich... Oh Gott!" stöhnend und keuchend windete sich ein verschwitzter Blaise Zabini unter dem Malfoyerben, der mit immer kräftigeren Schüben in eben diesen stieß.

„Wenn die jungen Herren dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken könnten, ich denke nicht, dass ich dem noch länger beiwohnen möchte und kann!" erklärte der Tränke-Professor genervt in den Raum hinein. Er hatte sich erst einmal einen Sitzplatz in der Sitzecke genommen.

„Hinnnngghh!" mehr brachten die beiden jüngeren nicht mehr zu Stande. Draco erschrak so stark, dass er schräg vom Bett viel und nun nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war, der, rot angelaufen, zu seinem Onkel blickte. Blaise währenddessen brachte so schnell wie möglich die Decken über sich und versuchte sich unter diesen zu verstecken, in der Hoffnung, so dem befürchteten Gespräch aus dem Weg zu gehen… oder eher dem Streit…

„Mr Zabini, sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstecken, ich habe Sie bereits erkannt. Also dass du sogar vor deinem besten Freund nicht zurückscheust finde ich nicht sehr angebracht Draco… weiß dein Vater eigentlich davon? Naja das hat sich hiermit sowieso erübrigt… aber das werde ich euch gleich erklären… Da ich annehme, dass du Blaise nachher selbst alles berichtest kann er auch gleich dableiben und unserem Gespräch folgen… Zieht euch an ich muss mit euch reden. Und beeilt euch!" Mit einem Wink seiner Hand erschienen drei Gläser und eine Flasche Scotch, mit welchem er die Gläser füllte und dann mit seinem in der Hand auf die Jüngeren wartete.

Schnell standen die anderen beiden auf und suchten sich ihre Sachen zusammen. Umherstolpernd rannten sie hin und her um sich anzuziehen und anschließend auf dem Sofa Platz zunehmen.

„WARUM störst du uns bitte? Hättest du nicht wenigstens anklopfen können?" zischte Draco seinem Paten aufgebracht an.

„Es hat einen bestimmten Grund, dass ich hier bin. Und ich denke nicht, dass ihr mich wahrgenommen hättet, wenn ich angeklopft hätte… Nun wie ich sehe seit ihr nun einigermaßen aufnahmefähig… dann könnt ihr mir ja nun endlich zuhören…" er seufzte einmal, nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Scotch und blickte in Dracos abwartendes Gesicht.

„Ist dir in letzter Zeit irgendetwas aufgefallen? Oder hast du irgendetwas Merkwürdiges beobachtet an deinem Äußeren, Draco?"

„Ja aber warum willst du das wissen? Ich bin ziemlich viel gewachsen in den letzten 2 Tagen… so um die 20cm… bin jetzt um die 1,97m groß… ich hab gedacht ich seh nicht richtig… meine ganzen Klamotten passen nicht mehr! Ich musste mit Mutter zum Einkaufen gehen! Und du weißt ganz genau was das bedeutet… ich war mindestens 7 Stund-…" Draco brauste richtig auf, doch jäh wurde er durch Severus ungeduldig unterbrochen…

„Jaja ich weiß was du meinst… kommen wir aber zum eigentlichen Thema zurück… Dass du so viel gewachsen bist unterlegt die Umstände nur…" murmelte Severus „Draco du weißt doch noch was ich dir von Veelas erzählt habe oder? Dass sie meist sehr schön sind… und an ihrem 17. Geburtstag ihr Erbe antreten und somit ihren Mate finden müssen."

Draco sah ihn genervt an. „Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du hierher gekommen bist um mich von meinem Freund runterzuholen und mein Wissen über Veela auszufragen? Hätte das nicht noch bis morgen Zeit gehabt? Mensch… als hätte jeder wie du den ganzen Tag frei in den Ferien! Du-„

Als Severus merkte, dass er nicht mehr aufhören wollte, unterbrach er ihn rasch. „Ist ja gut Draco, darauf wollte ich auch gar nicht hinaus… Du weißt doch auch, dass die Mate sich ihrer Veela anpassen, oder?" ein kurzes Kopfnicken. „Ok und wie es aussieht hast du dich durch das Wachsen an deine Veela angepasst… Schau nicht so geschockt… ich habe es auch erst vor einer halben Stunde erfahren… Junge hör mir genau zu! Du musst in dein Inneres hören! Suche deine Veela spür sie auf! Denk dabei einfach daran, dass man dir dein Eigentum vorenthalten hat, ganze 17 Jahre! Ihr hättet zusammen aufwachsen müssen. Aber man hat es dir vorenthalten, vor dir versteckt. Dumbledore hat es vor dir geheim gehalten, er wollte nicht, dass du mit deiner Veela zusammen bist und mit ihr lebst! Denk daran, und dann hole dir, was dir gehört! Suche ihn! Suche Harry Potter!"

WUSCH!

Aus Dracos Rücken sprangen riesige gefiederte Flügel. Sie waren ganz und gar schwarz vor Zorn und zitterten aufgrund der enormen Körperspannung des jungen Malfoys. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und seine gesamte Haut nahm einen bläulichen Ton an. Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, zur gleichen Zeit verwandelten sich seine Augen in ein leuchtendes rot und die Pupillen verschwanden darin.

Als nächstes konnte man nur sehen, wie ein äußertest erboster und vor Wut kochender Ratpenat ein Fenster einschlug und hinaus in die Nacht flog, immer dem Geruch seiner Veela hinterher. Harry Potter.

Snape und Blaise derweil sahen ihm noch kurz hinterher, bis er am Horizont zu verschwinden schien. Unangenehme Stille trat ein und Severus beäugte den Jüngeren mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Was?" schnappte dieser.

„Sie wissen schon, dass diese… Freundschaft… wieder auf ein normales Level zurück muss, oder? Immerhin stehen hier Leben auf dem Spiel… damit dürfen sie die beiden jetzt nicht mehr belasten… Sie müssen sich wohl oder übel einen anderen Spielkamerad suchen. Ich denke allerdings, dass es in Ordnung gehen wird, wenn sie befreundet bleiben… solange es nun bei Freundschaft bleibt…" streng sah er dabei den Anderen an. /Hoffentlich können die beiden sich zurückhalten… sonst nimmt das Ganze ein noch schlimmeres Ende…/

„Ich habe Sie verstanden… Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich wollen, dass mein bester Freund stirbt, nur weil ich ihn durchnehme…" mit einem schelmischen Grinsen dachte er an die letzten Momente mit Draco, als die beiden noch allein im Zimmer waren… /Mensch… was hat Draco nur für ein Glück… seine eigene Veela… davon habe ich auch immer geträumt… Wer träumt nicht davon… so schöne Wesen… bin mal gespannt wie Potter (oder doch schon Malfoy?... nein ich denke, damit warte ich lieber noch bis nach dem Bund…) also… wie Potter jetzt wohl aussieht… er war ja schon immer hübsch anzusehen, aber wenn nun seine Veelagene überhand nehmen… dann müsste er ja vor Verehrern nicht mehr zu retten sein… Der wird es gut haben… und dann noch das Glück und meinen Draco als Mate… oder Pech… wie man´s nimmt… *hihihi*/

„Gut ich danke, dass man das so stehen lassen kann… jedenfalls wenn es um sie geht… ich wünsche, dass sie Draco unterstützen in seinem Tun die junge Veela zu erziehen… wie ich meinen Patensohn kenne, wird er sie wahrscheinlich das eine oder andere Mal zur Erziehung hinzuziehen… oder wenigstens ihren Rat einholen… Sie werden also alles machen, was in ihrer Macht steht, damit Draco am Ende zufrieden ist mit seinem neuen Spielzeug…"

„Aber natürlich Severus, sie wissen doch wie gut ich mich um ihren Patensohn kümmere…außerdem weiß ich wie eine Veela sich zu verhalten hat… immerhin bin ich auch eine, also können sie das ruhig mir überlassen…" Grinste er zur Erwiderung.

Severus nickte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal zu, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und marschierte Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um.

„Ich werde ihnen das Gästezimmer richten lassen… wie ich vermute, werden sie bestimmt bleiben wollen um sich den Jungen anzusehen… lassen sie uns bitte Bescheid geben, wenn die beiden hier eintreffen, was allerdings länger dauern könnte, wie ich annehme… Gut, vielen Dank!" erneutes Nicken und das leise Klappern der Tür zeigten, dass er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Blaise seufzte auf, nahm sich ein Buch aus dem Bücherregal und ging in die Sitzecke zurück.

/Nun heißt es wohl abwarten…/

_*räusper...*... 0=)_... also ok... das war Kapitel1... hoffe ihr könnt euch nun so circa was drunter vorstellen... ähhm...

ach jaa =) und wenn jemanden gute Überschriften einfallen zu den einzelnen Kapiteln, dann kann er sich bei mir melden und mir die schicken =) ich werde dann schauen, welche ich am passendsten finde und die Kapitel umbenennen =)

jaaaa... ich denk ich werde euch einen Happen zu lesen geben von Kapitel 2... ok... also bitteschön:

_KLIRR…_

_Harry schreckte aufgeregt aus seinem Schlaf auf, ließ sich aber sofort wieder zurück auf sein Bett fallen._

_„Auu scheiße mein Rücken!" schrie er und bemerkte, dass man ihn von seiner Mundsperre gelöst hatte. Befreit atmete er auf, da auch die Schmerzen langsam wieder verschwanden._

_Doch trotzdem wollte er immer noch wissen, was gerade passiert war, also hob er langsam seinen Kopf an und setzte sich auf._


	3. kein neues Kapitel

Hey =( ok hier kommen schlechte Nachrichten… so sehr wie ich hasse das zu schreiben, weil ich so etwas nämlich selber nicht gerne lese -.- aber da ich sehr lange nicht mehr an der Geschichte weiter gearbeitet habe, und ich nun den Faden verloren habe, wie ich weitermachen wollte, leg ich die Geschichte jetzt erstmal auf Eis…

Ich habe zwar noch 2 Kapitel, werde diese aber nicht on stellen weil sie durch kleine Veränderungen etwas schwer, und nur mit weiteren Kapiteln zu verstehen sind…

Wer sie allerdings trotzdem lesen möchte, meldet sich bei mir über eine PM.

Sorry noch mal, vielleicht schreibe ich sie irgendwann neu und sie wird besser… als mein Anfang…

Bye und sorry noch mal … _und es erglimmte ein Licht_ … ;)


End file.
